


WooGyu's First Time

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: TEASER: Sunggyu's eyes narrowed to the point that it should have been impossible to see anything. He tried in vain to remember exactly why he had agreed to let Woohyun top."Woohyun. You should-"Oh yes. It was the eyes - those eyes. Those impossible-to-resist, let-me-do-what-I-want-to-even-though-you'll-prabably-regret-it-later puppy-dog eyes. Woohyun had *that* look down to an art.TITLE: WooGyu's First TimeCHARACTERS: INFINITE Sunggyu, Woohyun, WooGyuSTATUS: TWOSHOTGENRE: fail!CrackWARNINGS: Sexual Situations, BoyxBoyRATING: NC-17, MATURE





	1. WooGyu's First Time part 1

Sungkyu groaned as he looked out the corner of his eye at the firm body pressing a little too obviously into his side as its owner pretended to be asleep. Yes, he was perfectly and fully aware of what it was Nam Woohyun was looking for. He knew it all too well, and honestly he did want it too...the problem was that everything about it was all wrong. It was supposed to be a special moment. A way for them to confirm and deepen the love between them, but it had come to feel greasy and expected now, and to be honest; just a little bit forced too and it was getting Sungkyu’s back up. Sungkyu roughly pushed his younger boyfriend off of him. Yes, he thought bitterly as he rolled over and huffed, Nam Woohyun had destroyed sex for him. 

Woohyun cranked an eyelid open and was met with a firm (covered by the way - thank so much Kim Sungkyu, you are INCREDIBLY sexy =,=) back. He sighed out loud and rolled onto his own back, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to take the next step. He wanted to love his Gyubear in another way - a deeper way; a way only he could. At least he hoped only he could...

He'd honestly run out of ideas of ways of trying to get the message across to his ignorant lover, and nothing - it seemed - was working. From lazy "accidental" brushing against him to down-right climbing onto his lap and dry-humping, Woohyun had literally tried everything he could think of to get his unvoiced request across to Sungkyu. The sad thing was that Sungkyu was just not biting, and Woohyun needed to be touched SO BADLY. 

He glanced over at his most-likely-to-be-fast-asleep-already boyfriend and an idea dawned in the darker recesses of his mind - that part that Woohyun should REALLY learn not to listen to. Nam Woohyun smirked. 

 

Sungkyu groaned at the uncomfortable feeling that was starting to filter into his sleep. His foggy brain being forced out of the brief state of bliss was able to register just one thing: He was uncomfortable everywhere. He felt hot, and constricted, and it was unbelievably irritating. And then he felt wet, and feeling wet while you're asleep is never a good thing - at least, that had been Sungkyu's experience, and that was when his eyes snapped open. 

His narrowed eyes had found and settled on their target with alarming speed, and Sungkyu cleared his throat, honestly too afraid to speak in case his voice - strained from the practice earlier and the sleep he was currently being deprived of - betrayed his perfectly understandable bad mood. 

Woohyun either hadn't heard it, or had chosen to ignore it. Years of living together with the vocalist had taught Sungkyu that it was most likely the latter.   
"Woohyun." He tried again, keeping his voice quiet, but firm. Woohyun, however, never stopped the hot open-mouthed kisses his was currently covering every inch of Sungkyu's torso that he could get to with. His shirt had been pushed up under his arms, and that had been what had started the uncomfortable feeling. Sungkyu praised himself for being able to keep his composure, but that didn't last very long. Woohyun had just reached his belly button, when Sungkyu's body gave a rather noticeable jerk that Sungkyu disguised by sitting up quickly and pushing his boyfriend off of him. 

"Woohyun!" His voice had come out a bit too loud, and Sungkyu had nervously glanced around the vacant room, listening intently for any signs of movement in the silent dorm. His gaze had returned to find a dejected Woohyun sitting slumped at his thighs. 

He reached out a hand to his younger boyfriend at the same time that Woohyun plopped lifelessly onto his side and let out an impressive sigh dripping in heartache. Sungkyu frowned.

“Woohyun?”

“You don’t love me.” Woohyun’s voice was soft, and hurt, and wavered ever so delicately in all the right places, and Sungkyu’s frown (surprisingly) deepened. "I'm disgusting, and irritating, and embarrassing, and....and...*sniff*"

Sungkyu sighed and moved closer to his sulking boyfriend. His lover was right –he was disgusting, and irritating, and embarrassing-, but that was not what the problem was. "Woohyun, I-"

"Noooooooooooooo. It's fine. I get it." Woohyun buried his face deeper into the blankets. Sungkyu spent the next 3 seconds silently swearing at his ancestors for his rotten luck in love they seem to have passed on to him before he was interrupted.

"I'll just go sleep with Myungsoo. At least he cuddles back." Woohyun deliberately avoided making eye contact, and his exit from the room was rather quick. Sungkyu groaned and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Dating Nam Woohyun was a whole lot like having to take care of seven three year olds. 

 

***

 

Woohyun had kept true to his unspoken threat. It had been an entire week since he had even just glanced in Sungkyu's general direction, let alone actually talked to him. Kim Sungkyu was in the dog-box, and make no mistake: he knew it. What he didn't understand was how it had happened that he was the one who was in the wrong. 

But Woohyun had a way of doing that. 

Sungkyu had received the "Just give him what he wants. What are you so afraid of?" talk from Dongwoo, Hoya and Sungyeol each (...at different times obviously because all at the same time would have just been odd), and even a whispered hidden threat of "Getyourmanoutofmybednowpleasethankyou." from Myungsoo. 

Honestly, the first three nights alone had been bliss for Sungkyu, and he had been able to rest up well, but he was starting to miss the warmth of the body that is supposed to spend its nights with him. And so he had decided that he would corner Woohyun at the dorm, which is why he was currently standing facing the bedroom door he had just locked with a flustered Woohyun getting to his feet behind him. 

There was an awkward silence between them, and it was Woohyun who spoke up first.

"That hurt. What are you doing? Are you going to dump me now? Why did you lock the door? That really did hurt though. Who pushes people? Honestly." 

"Woohyun," Sungkyu paused, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out what exactly it was he wanted to say to the younger. He didn’t have to think about for long though.

When Sungkyu’s brain had caught up to his body, he had Woohyun pinned to the ground, his lips pressing hard against the younger’s. His eyes were looking straight into Woohyun’s eyes – which were widened in shock and the situation slowly started to register in his mind.

Sungkyu practically levitated off of his young lover and into the far corner of the room.

“Wait. Where are you going? Come back here. Gyuuuuuuuuuu~.” Woohyun’s whining was not what Sungkyu wanted to hear. Sungkyu sat with his head in his hands as he tried to sort through his brain. Why had he just done that? Did he really want it happen like this? Where was the romance in that? Where was the deeper meaning? The connection that he needed to feel.

Woohyun’s fingers gently traced along the side of Sungkyu’s face, and Sungkyu came out from hiding.  
“Woohyun, I do want to-”  
“Good. So do I.” Woohyun almost lunged forward in his eagerness, but Sungkyu’s panicked squeal made him freeze millimetres away from the lips he had been aiming for.  
“NOTLIKETHIS!”

Woohyun sat back on his haunches, his features pulled together in clear confusion.  
“Then how? When?”  
Sungkyu hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip for a while “I don’t know…” he finally confessed. “It’s just…I want…Namstar, I want it to be special. I want it to mean something – to both of us.”  
Woohyun tilted his head “Of course it’ll mean something, Gyu-hyung. Why wouldn’t it? Don’t you love me?” 


	2. WooGyu's First Time part 2

It has been anther few days since Sungkyu locked the two of them together in their shared bedroom, and Woohyun has stopped the advanced all together but has replaced them with simply just touching Sungkyu instead and Sungkyu lets him. 

He had known back when Woohyun had first admitted to having feelings for Sungkyu (complete with blushing, racing hearts, and kisses that had way too much teeth) that Woohyun was a physical type of person. He knew that to Woohyun, touch was every bit as important as the communicating was to Sungkyu. 

Sungkyu could see that his boyfriend finally got the message, and he was honesty trying, and Sungkyu appreciated the gesture and returned it by allowing a rather larger-than-normal amount of skinship between them before retreating into himself again. In short, Sungkyu was trying too. 

He has no idea, however, how it happened that he had pulled his younger lover onto him, or how the unannounced staring contest between them that had set butterflies exploding in his stomach and made his heart race hard inside his chest had morphed into the intense make-out session that somehow still had a tad bit too much teeth he currently found himself in, but he definitely does know that he's panicking again.

And he wants this. He does, he wants it so bad that it consumes his every thought when he's alone and can allow his mind to wander, but not like this. So, Sungkyu raises a hand and he is genuinely surprised when with just a tiny bit of pressure on his boyfriend's chest, Woohyun stops.

Sungkyu chews on his lip nervously and Woohyun waits patiently. A few seconds pass by between them in silence as Sungkyu searches Woohyun's eyes for something. Woohyun holds himself back, fighting against everything his body is yelling at him to do. He has finally got to this point and a part of him is scared that Sungkyu will tell him to stop because Woohyun needs this so much, but he loves Sungkyu enough to keep trying and so he does. He keeps waiting, letting Sungkyu decide the next step. Woohyun guesses that Sungkyu found whatever it was he had been searching Woohyun's eyes for because he is leaning up, and it now Sungkyu who is leading the kiss. It's slow and steady - just like Sungkyu is, Woohyun muses to himself - and he lets Sungkyu lead because there is something oddly intense about this, and Woohyun really likes that.

It doesn't take long for him to fall into the rhythm that Sungkyu has set, but it is getting harder and harder for Woohyun to hold back; to keep himself from sliding his hands under Sungkyu's shirt, and he promised himself that he would wait for the time Sungkyu wanted it, but it is just so hard to control it. Woohyun doesn't even know that his thumb is drawing patterns on Sungkyu's hip at the hem of his shirt. He isn't even aware of the soft almost-whimpering he is making into Sungkyu's mouth.

Sungkyu on the other hand is almost painfully aware, and his body is craving - aching actually - for something more.   
Like this, Sungkyu thinks as he slides his hand up Woohyun's bare back to claw at his shoulder in an attempt to bring their bodies closer, definitely like this.

When Woohyun doesn't respond to Sungkyu's unspoken request, Sungkyu breaks the kiss and forces himself to breathe the words he knows he needs to speak against Woohyun's lips. 

"Touch me." 

And Woohyun does. Well, he touches as much of Sungkyu as he can get to in their current position: which is frustratingly almost nothing. It doesn't take long for Woohyun to practically growl against Sungkyu's mouth and then lift himself marginally off of him to remove the offending piece of clothing that Woohyun wishes Sungkyu would stop wearing alltogether...at home, and only when no one else is around to see that. 

He gazes down at Sungkyu who is gazing back up at him, face flushed, lips swollen, eyes glazed over and chest rising and falling a little rapidly ad gentle shivers of arousal course through his body, and Woohyun knows he's in the same state, and he wants to pick up where he left off, and he needs to finally claim Sungkyu as his, but he also just simply wants to look at him.

And that's when Woohyun understands. This is what Sungkyu had been waiting for, and Woohyun is almost glad that Sungkyu had made him wait too. Almost. 

When he bends down to reclaim Sungkyu's lips spurred on by the almost-annoyed-but-Woohyun-can-tell-it's-mostly-embasarred-from-being-stared-at-so-intently whine Sungkyu lets out, he presses his lips firmly against Sungkyu's before deeping the kiss again and exploring the mouth he has learnt so well. The kiss is more frantic this time, and Woohyun lifts his hips so he can use a hand to push Sungkyu's sweats off, and Sungkyu is helping Woohyun to undress him and Woohyun's heart is hammering inside his chest and he suddenly can't get close enough to Sungkyu and he definitely doesn't like that. 

The air around them becomes almost static and Woohyun is becoming urgent. Their bodies are a mess of tangled limbs and Woohyun is sure he would be floating if it wasn't for the short jerks his body makes as Sungkyu's hands explore, undress, caress.

He loves how Sungkyu's muscles clench under his skin as Woohyun traces his fingers across his body. He loves how Sungkyu's breath hitches or how he chokes back a moan depending on where Woohyun's fingers wander. He loves the heat rolling off of Sungkyu's body, and the panting he can hear right in his ear as he kisses along Sungkyu's jaw, making his way to his neck.

All of this is nothing compared to how much he loves the sound that Sungkyu makes when his teeth sink into the tender skin between his neck and collarbone, and he marks Sungkyu.   
He loves how primal, animalistic, doing that makes him feel so he does it again and this time Sungkyu's fingers dig into his back.

"Marks." He breathes out, eyes still closed and Woohyun smiles. "Can't leave...can't been seen. No marks." 

Sungkyu is amazed that his brain could still function enough to be able to string an almost coherent sentence together when Woohyun's hot mouth is all over his neck. He soon learns, however, that it's not nearly as distracting having Woohyun's mouth on his neck than it is when he's moved on to his nipples. Nipping, licking, sucking; and Sungkyu also learns that his nipples are sensitive to Woohyun, and if he nips like that then Sungkyu's body will jerk like this, or if Woohyun sucks that much harder, then his panting will evolve into a moan and he'll squirm. Woohyun has noticed it too, of course, and he is thoroughly enjoying drawing these reactions out of Sungkyu, making him moan, and squirm and tangle the fingers of a hand into his hair as the nails of the other hand bite into Woohyun's back. 

When Woohyun begins to travel further down Sungkyu's body he notices how the subtle shivers have become more obvious and he smiles against Sungkyu's skin as he trembles under Woohyun, and Woohyun decides that he really likes this, and he feels that this is exactly where Sungkyu belongs - trembling under his lips, and so Woohyun keeps moving down until he has the sensitive flesh of Sungkyu's thigh under his lips and he bites down again and this time Sungkyu yelps. 

"Mine." Woohyun growls, running his hand up the other thigh and revelling in the way it jerks under his touch as he nears his target. He had no idea that Sungkyu was this sensitive. He could have a lot of fun with this new information - Woohyun has done a lot of browsing of internet porn sites research. But not today. Today he needs to be bonded with Sungkyu, and every second that goes by just makes him more hard, and he throbs more painfully. 

So he takes Sungkyu unannounced as deeply into his mouth as he can, and Sungkyu gasps and arches off the bed. Woohyun uses one arm to hold down Sungkyu's hips as he starts sucking around Sungkyu, allowing his head to bob - replicating what he had seen on his laptop's blinking screen countless times. You see, for all his bravado; Woohyun was actually a virgin and had never ever got this far with anyone so he honestly had no idea what he was doing. He glances up to try to see if he can get an idea of if he is doing this right and Sungkyu is watching him and that stirs at the heat pooling in Woohyun's loins, so Woohyun sends his fingers to Sungkyu's mouth and tries to pry it open. When Sungkyu doesn't respond, Woohyun presses his fingers slightly more urgently against Sungkyu's mouth and moans around him as he tries to get his boyfriend to open his mouth. Sungkyu pulls a bit away from the fingers now wiggling in front of his nose, and Woohyun releases him with a rather lewd pop sound. 

"What-" He tries to ask, but Sungkyu has already reached under his pillow and (rather painfully he'll have you know) thrown a small tube at Woohyun.

"I am not going to be prepared with spit." Sungkyu states and then collapses backwards. Woohyun raises an eyebrow, but decides against making any remarks about his don't-touch-me-Nam-Woohyun boyfriend from a few days ago keeping a bottle of lube under his pillow.

He snaps the bottle open instead, and coats his fingers liberally before teasingly running one along the tight of ring of muscles. Sungkyu jerks rather violently at the touch, and Woohyun resumes sucking and lapping on his boyfriend's weeping erection before pushing his finger in and listening to the sounds his boyfriend makes as the preparation starts. Woohyun had researched this before. He had read all about how hot and tight it would feel inside Sungkyu, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality. He marvels at how Sungkyu's body seems to be trying to reject the intrusion and pull his finger in further at the same time. The sounds Sungkyu makes as he starts moving his finger around encourages him to be bolder and he is vaguely aware that he wishes Sungkyu would lift his head again so that their eyes can meet, and he can feel that electricity course through his body again. That felt really nice. 

But Sungkyu stays on his back, his legs bent at the knees and an arm thrown over his eyes as he tries to regulate his breathing and whimpers and moans at what Woohyun is doing between his legs, so Woohyun closes his eyes and let's himself imagine how hot and tight it is going to be when he finally inside Sungkyu.

Woohyun is a bit too eager, and he's movements are becoming rushed and when he adds a second finger it is more than just a little bit uncomfortable so Sungkyu clenches his teeth, and tries to focus on the feeling of Woohyun sucking hard against him as he tries to relax around the thrusting, curling fingers. 

Just a little bit longer and it'll start to feel good, Sungkyu thinks to himself. 

And then suddenly Woohyun is crawling up his body, and before Sungkyu can say anything about it he feels Woohyun push into him and Sungkyu cries out. It burns, and there is a strange pain shooting up his back and Woohyun is shaking very badly and this is not at all enjoyable for Sungkyu and he wants Woohyun out but he is too afraid to move because of the pain. And then Woohyun puls out slightly, pushes back in with a snap and that's when it happens and Sungkyu is definitely not impressed. 

Woohyun is now looking at him with a sheepish grin and Sungkyu wants to punch him, and would literally throw him off of the bed if it wasn't for the very tender position they were in. 

Sungkyu's eyes narrowed to the point that it should have been impossible to see anything. He tried in vain to remember exactly why he had agreed to let Woohyun top.

"Woohyun. You should-" 

Oh yes. It was the eyes - those eyes.Those impossible-to-resist, let-me-do-what-I-want-to-even-though-you'll-probably-regret-it-later puppy-dog eyes. Woohyun had that look down to an art. 

"Off." He barked at Woohyun. "Now." He groaned again at the awful feeling of Woohyun pulling himself out and winced as he felt himself leaking a bit. Sungkyu rolled over, turning his back on his young, over-eager, and now clearly inexperienced lover. "I can't believe- You really- I wasn't even- The condom- URG!"   
Sungkyu raised a clenched fist to his temple, banging it gently against the side of his head. 

He felt Woohyun weasle next to him, and tensed at the arm that snaked over his form in search of his now-non-existant erection.

"Don't bother." He slapped Woohyun's wrist. "You killed it." 

Instead of retreating like Sungkyu expected, Woohyun snuggled closer , pressing their bodies tight together.

"I'm sorry, Gyu-bear. I love you. You just felt so good. I thought you were ready. I love you. I couldn't help it. It was my first time ever. I actually think I lasted pretty well compared to what I've read. Also, I love you. So much." 

Sungkyu huffed. There was a long silence, and then: 

"At least it was special~" Sungkyu spun around, his full wrath free to rain down on Woohyun. Woohyun pulled Sungkyu closer and snuggled into his neck. "I love you so much. I'm really glad it was with you. I'm glad that it is you. I think I-ow ow OW OW! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sungkyu awkwardly punched Woohyun's shoulder again for good measure. Then he sighed out loud and plopped back onto the bed. 

They stayed like that in an awkward silence for a while before Woohyun inched forward tentatively.   
"If this is about...I couldn't help it. It's natural. I'm sorry, but it was to be expected. The experts all say that the first time will be-"

"Woohyun?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"...okay."

After a couple more seconds of the awkward silence, Sungkyu finally groaned, and held out his arm to the oh-so-tragic-and-so-so-so-terribly-sorry lump of flesh that was now his boyfriend. 

"I really didn't mean-" Woohyun started as he moved tenderly into the embrace. 

"I know." Sungkyu soothed, stroking Woohyun's hair gently as the younger boy lay against him. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Woohyun, go to sleep." 

"Okay."

A few more minutes of silence followed. 

"Please don't hate me?" Woohyun's voice sounded small and insecure against Sungkyu's chest. 

"I don't. But, Woohyun?"

"Yes?"

"We are not going to be doing that again any time soon."

There was a slight pause, and then: "Yes." 

Yes, Sungkyu thought to himself as he continued to stroke Woohyun's hair, only I could be capable of loving Nam Woohyun. 

He took a deep breath before he added: "You have too much to learn."

Against his neck he felt Woohyun grin, and the tension eased a bit out of his own body as he felt Woohyun relax. A small smile flittered across his face as he felt the depression and anxiety that had settled on Woohyun a few minutes ago dissapate. 

Well, Sungkyu thought as he closed his eyes to let sleep take over him, that was everything i thought it was going to be. 

Not entirely, a small voice reminded him, the beginning was absolutely perfect. 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> *carefully peeks around the corner*   
> *slowly emerges*   
> *intense grovelling* 
> 
> I am SO sorry it took so long to update...and it's not even smut yet...TT3TT I was honestly going to make this a oneshot...I swear, but then I got possessed by WooGyu, and they own me, and it just kept going =,=


End file.
